


Fever

by Breath4Soul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Music, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>While John is home alone he turns on some music and dances while cleaning up. Sherlock catches John dancing. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Sherlock heard it out on the pavement before even entering the flat. Drifting through the walls the disjointed thrumming of music; definitely not classical. Sherlock glanced up at the flat windows in perplextion. John was home? Clinic must have been slow. More likely the doctor he was covering for had felt better and sent John home. 

As Sherlock crept up the stairs the music grew louder; something jazzy with a rich double bass undertone. John never really listened to music on his own. He seemed fond of most of the compositions Sherlock played on his violin but knew very few by name or composer. He seemed to tolerate and be familiar with an array of common songs one might hear on the radio but never expressed a preference. Sherlock was intrigued to know what John had chosen to listen to. 

The deep male voice crooned with a smooth, slinking double bass and drums with jazzy flourishes on the trumpet as Sherlock ventured into the sitting room and looked around. John was nowhere to be seen. Sherlock’s eyes skimmed over the radio with John's phone on the dock.

> SONG: Fever  
>  ARTIST: Michael Buble

Sherlock whirled around and then he saw him. Standing facing the sink with hands immersed in dishwater and whole body moving with the music was John.

Sherlock froze, mesmerized by the unprecedented sight. John was dipping and rolling his hips from side to side emphasizing each beat with a snap to one side, then the other, followed by a roll and dip. His shoulders twisted forward and backwards and shook in synch and he was obviously singing along. He threw his head back a little and his voice topped the males in the song with the exclamation “Fever!” 

As the music picked up in a long instrumental run John took quick kicking steps to the left and then the right, lifting his arms and adding a vigorous shimmy to his hip action.

Sherlock had never seen the compact man move so freely and provocatively. He was always so tense and reserved in Sherlock's presence and certainly careful not to be evocative. 

Sherlock could hardly believe this was the same man that had been rigid as a board and stepped all over his feet when he'd tried to teach him to dance for the wedding. The moves now being demonstrated were certainly no waltz but with that hip action Sherlock suddenly had hope for a mambo in their future. 

“What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn,” John crooned in a deep voice along with the singer as the song wound down to its end. Still holding a plate he put his hands slightly above his head and did a swooping, undulating circle with his hips like something a belly dancer may do. This brought John facing Sherlock. The plate slipped from John's hand and crashed to the floor shattering.

“Shit!” John hissed. He buried his face in his hands. “How long have you been standing there?” he muttered from behind his hands.

“Long enough to know you’ve been holding out on me,” Sherlock drawled.

“Holding out?” John sighed heavily. He dropped his hands to reveal a thoroughly flushed face. He didn't look at Sherlock, but instead busied himself with grabbing the broom and sweeping up the ceramic shards of the plate.

Sherlock stepped forward to the door of the kitchen.“Someone lead me to believe that they did _not dance_ and, as I recall, brutally assaulted my toes for the better part of an hour.”

“Yeah, well that's different, isn't it? Not exactly going to put on those moves at a wedding,” John laughed in embarrassment.

“And where, _exactly_ , do you put on _those moves_?” Sherlock enquired taking another step forward.

John glanced up at Sherlock, his face turning a shade redder. “Let's not talk about that,” John quipped. He dumped the shards in the rubbish bin and returned the broom to its rightful place. Sherlock smiled.

"Can we talk about the irony of a doctor singing about _fever_?” Sherlock jested.

“Shut up, you bastard,” John laughed turning back towards the sink. 

Sherlock just stared a moment, unable to unsee the reality of John's hips moving, twisting and thrusting in ways he really hadn't considered possible before. He felt himself growing warm and so retreated to the hall to take off his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic the other day and couldn't help but laugh because for the life of me I couldn't imagine John Watson dancing - going all out on a club dance floor - shaking it like a wild man. Then inspiration struck while, quite honestly, I was dancing in the shower and this song [(Micheal Buble's cover of Fever)](https://youtu.be/V1sIm2z8xFM)came on and I could totally see John getting into the groove of it alone doing dishes in the flat. So a fun little story was born.


End file.
